memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kurill Prime
Real species? We don't know if this species ever existed or Eris told Sisko a story. I think the category for fictional entries would suit better. The wording and info on Kurill Prime supports this change. Tom (talk) 08:30, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :You're absolutely right that the species' existence is doubtful, but I think it would be better to reserve the fiction category for things that we know are fictional, not for things we decide probably are - it invites arbitrariness. For something that just may not exist, I think just having a note explaining the uncertainty is the better approach. :On another note, I'm not sure this article should even exist. Because not only were no (real) Kurillians seen, they were also not mentioned. I'd recommend converting this to an unused reference article, except, is even that justified based on only a StarTrek.com entry?-- Capricorn (talk) 11:56, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I think this article should go. After all, the person claiming to be a Kurillian, was actually a Vorta. So it's an article, using a term not-used onscreen, about a species which at least in the version described onscreen does NOT exist. A bgnote on Kurill Prime and Vorta would suffice IMO. Kennelly (talk) 12:48, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Dialog from the episode: :::*''They thought our telekinetic powers would be useful to them.'' :::*''They destroyed our communications centre, they executed our leaders, and before we realised it, they had seized control of the entire planet.'' :::The use of our points to an unnamed species. :::Although we have only seen four species - the Founders, the Jem'Hadar, the Vorta, and the Karemma - as belonging to the Dominion, there is dialogue from "The Search, Part II" which suggests that there are far more species in the Dominion. The Founders' leader tells Odo, The hunted now control the destinies of hundreds of other races. The Kurillians could be one of these species, and what happened to them might have been incorporated into the story told by Eris.--Memphis77 (talk) 13:30, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :Its not clear if that dialog refers to Eris' species or only the inhabitants of that planet. I think taking it and saying that an unnamed species was mentioned is a stretch. And yes, real Kurillians could exist in the Dominion, but we can only speculate, and speculate we shouldn't. I still think it's a stretch to have an article on a species that may not exist, based on no information but vague allusions in the word of a confirmed liar. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:39, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :I've put up a merge suggestion, the target being Kurill Prime. -- Capricorn (talk) 02:01, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Support merge. The use of our by Eris does seem to indicate a species however she was being deceptive at the time and we also shouldn't speculate. On that basis, they weren't specifically mentioned on-screen, so merge. --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:05, February 3, 2018 (UTC)